


Routines

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dadrien, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Gen, One Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Just a regular evening with Adrien and his family.





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 2 prompt, goodnight kisses.  
> I apologize if any of the next few stories post late. I'm spending the first several days of Fluffgust in an area with uncertain internet access.

Adrien massaged Hugo's tummy, chanting in a sing song voice.  "Waterwheel, on the tummy, waterwheel on the tummy."  He switched to another technique.  "Sun and moon, sun and moon."

The toddler giggled, waving his arms happily from his spot on a towel between his father's spread legs.

"Almost done, darling boy," he said, checking the olive oil on his hands to make sure there was still enough.  "I… loooove… yoooooou."  This one was always a big hit.  "I… loooove… yoooooou."  He wiped his hands on a towel and helped his son with his pajama shirt.  "Okay, what's next?  Do you remember?"

"Teef!" Hugo shouted.

"Bedtime voice," Adrien reminded gently.  Early on with Emma, he'd made a conscious effort to be as different as possible from his own father.

"Teef," Hugo said, just this side of a shout.

"Yep.  Have at it."  He got up from his spot on the floor.  "Emma, sweetie, where are you at?"  His little girl was so good at following her bedtime routine.

"Reading," she replied.  That meant the living room, where they kept a shelf of kids' books.

"Great job, sweetie.  Hugo and I will be in, in a few minutes."  He found Hugo pushing the step stool in front of the bathroom sink.

"Papa," Hugo said, waving a tube at his father.  "Toof pates."

"I'm going to help you with that, sir," he said, easing the tube out of his son's chubby fingers.  "You like to squeeze on way too much."

Hugo giggled in agreement.

Once his teeth were done, Adrien scooped up his blue-eyed blond son and carried him into the living room.  "What am I reading tonight?" he asked.

"Can we do Ladybug and Chat Noir again?" Emma asked, gazing up at her father with eyes that mirrored his own.  The treasured graphic novel was sitting beside her on the blue couch.

"You like Auntie Alya and Uncle Nathanael's work, huh?  They'll be so pleased to hear that."  The book had arrived in the mail two days ago, signed by both the author and illustrator.  They would have hand delivered it, but they had a whole publicity junket to run and were currently out of the country.  Settling himself on the couch, Adrien patted his thighs, welcoming one child to each one.  "Are we starting in the beginning or somewhere in the middle?"  He glanced at the clock.  "We won't be able to read the whole thing."

Hugo looked at his big sister and waited for her response.

"Can we do Animan?" Emma asked.  "I love all the animals."

Adrien snorted and shook his head a little.  It wasn't public knowledge that he and his wife were Ladybug and Chat Noir, his kids didn't even know, yet.  This had been the first akuma that made him fear for Ladybug's life.  But time had made it easier.  As had the fact that they eventually defeated Hawk Moth, revealed their identities to each other, and were now happily married.

"All right, one animal akuma, coming right up," he said, flipping to the correct page.  He loved Nath's artwork on this, and hoped the book did well enough to warrant the full series Nath and Alya had planned.

When he'd finished the story, he carried Hugo to his bed, escorted by Emma.  The children hugged, with Hugo giving his sister a sloppy toddler kiss that she wiped off her cheek with the sleeve of her night gown.  Adrien knelt down beside the bed and hugged his precious son close.  "Goodnight and sweet dreams, darling boy."  He placed a firm but gentle kiss on his son's forehead.  "I love you so much."

"Love ooo Papa," Hugo said, cuddling up to the fluffy black cat plushie his mother had made for his last birthday.

Adrien turned on the nightlight and slowly dimmed the lights the rest of the way.  "See you in the morning."

Emma had already gotten into bed, and was waiting for him when he reached her room.  "When will Mama be home?" she asked, pouting a little.

"Not for a few more hours, sweetling."  He adjusted her light to half.  "But she only has to work late a few more days this week."

"Are we going to fashion week?" she asked.

Adrien smiled and nodded.  "Yes.  We'll go cheer on Mama's designs, right?"  He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Even the crazy ones," Emma said firmly.

"Yes."  Mari occasionally hauled out something full on haute couture for the finale.  "Even the crazy ones."

"Do we get ice cream after?"  It seemed vitally important to the little girl.

"That's our tradition, right?"  Given that his father had also been a famous designer, Marinette had been concerned about neglecting her family as Gabriel had.  She and Adrien had worked in the first few years of their marriage to establish some ground rules and routines to make sure he and any children they had would feel part of her success, and to prevent any feelings of neglect.

"Can I have chocolate cherry?" Emma wanted to know.

"You certainly may."  He held out his arms.  "Hugs for Papa?"

Emma threw herself at him.  For all that she was focused and responsible, she was also quite the ball of energy.  "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, sweetie girl."  He rubbed her back and pressed a kiss to her forehead before laying her back on her mattress.  "If you go straight to sleep, you should be able to wake up in time for breakfast with Mama."

"Goodnight!"  The little girl burrowed quickly under her covers, her eagerness to have breakfast with her mother making him smile.

"Sweet dreams for my sweet daughter," he said, getting up and turning off her light.

When Marinette got home, it was nearly eleven and she was exhausted.  Without a word, he scooped her up and brought her to their bedroom.  "Did you have dinner?" he asked, sitting her on the bed so he could take off her shoes.  "Please tell me you did."

Smiling sleepily at him, she nodded.  "Yes.  I had Tristan fetch us takeout."

"Good.  I'll have to thank Tristan for taking care of you."  He pulled a makeup wipe off her dresser and went to work on her face.  

"You don't have to do that," she mumbled half-heartedly.  She hardly resisted anymore, it was so common around the busy times.

"Let me pamper you, love."  His hands were gentle, knowing exactly how much pressure was needed.  "Emma is looking forward to breakfast with you and fashion week ice cream."

She let out a weary laugh.  "She's such a good girl.  Thank you."

He paused, looked her over, and tossed the wipe in the trash.  "What for?"

"Being such an awesome dad and husband."  Her hand caressed his cheek.  "You've done such a good job with our kids and you keep us balanced."

Smiling, he helped her out of her clothes.  "The ladybug and black cat miraculous are the epitome of balance, my Lady," he whispered.  "As their holders, I think we can't help but do the same."  He eased a soft cotton nightgown over her head.  "Now let's get you to bed, my love.   Only a few more days to survive before we can celebrate your work with you."  He turned off the lights and crawled into bed, gathering her close.

"I love you Adrien," she murmured, her lips brushing the skin of his chest.

"And I love you."  He tipped her chin up to place a gentle kiss on her lips.  "My Lady."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.  
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and say, "hello," (or whatever you want to say, you're not limited to hello) if you'd like. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
